


An Unexpected Surprise

by KnightwingYJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ
Summary: Dick had secretly worried for weeks if he was pregnant as his heat was due months ago, but there were no symptoms, no cravings, no weight gain, nothing. So that wasn’t the case, but the agonizing pain in his abdomen worried him.





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot that's been plaguing my mind for weeks. For those of you that are reading my other story This Is Us, that is currently on a temporary hiatus. I'm stuck with writer's block but I will work on fixing it and getting back to the story. Thanks for being patient with me.  
> Warning: Language and a non-gory birth scene

                “ _Red, watch your six._ ”

                “ _Thanks, Hood_.”

                Dick sat back in the large chair in front of the cave’s computers, listening to the running commentary between his brothers. The entire Bat family were out in the streets trying to stop a major drug trade they’ve been chasing for weeks. Dick had made the executive decision to opt out of this one when he began to get a sharp pain in his abdomen during dinner. Bruce obviously hadn’t been pleased, but Dick was more worried about putting them in danger if he wasn’t up to par. Bruce eventually relented and they headed out without him.

                Dick had secretly worried for weeks if he was pregnant as his heat was due months ago, but there were no symptoms, no cravings, no weight gain, nothing. So that wasn’t the case. He figured he had eaten bad.

                He sucked in a harsh breath and hoped that no one heard it. He wasn’t that lucky. “ _Are you alight, Dick_?” Barbara asked through the speaker in his ear.

                “I’m fine.” He answered through gritted teeth.

                “ _It doesn’t sound like you’re okay_.”

                “ _If you can’t handle your task, Nightwing, Oracle can take over for you._ ” Damian suggested.

                “I’ll manage.” He replied and Damian went back to the fight, complaining about something Time did, as usual.

                There was a sudden click in his ear and the background noise died and Dick knew Barbara had connect to just him. “ _Are you sure? It won’t be a problem_.” She asked.

                Dick nodded automatically as he answered. “Yeah, it’s fine. It’s not even that bad.” He said before a particularly painful wave took his breath away.

                He heard her make a noise that said she didn’t really believe him. “ _Do you at least want me to contact Alfred?_ ”

                “No, he and Leslie have been planning this date for months. I’d hate to ruin it.”

                “ _Alright, but you’ll tell me the minute you change your mind._ ” She ordered.

                “I will.” Dick promised before going back to the mission.

                Dick heard Bruce growl his sexy Alpha growl and Jason laughed manically and figured they had gotten to the good part. He tried to follow as best he could, but the pain kept grabbing his attention. It was steadily increasing in intensity and he could barely focus on anything else. He yelped when a particular sharp one jabbed him in the lower back.

                “ _Dick? You okay?_ ” Barbara asked. Dick could hear the concern in her voice.

                “Honestly, no.” He said panting slightly.

                “ _What’s going on?_ ” Bruce asked joining the conversation. Just hearing his voice made Dick wish that his mate was here.

                “It’s getting worse.”

                “ _The pain?”_

_“Do you want me to call Alfred?”_ Barbara asked.

He contemplated this for a moment before nodding. “Yes. Call Alfred please, Barbara.” He was nearly whining and could really use the Beta’s comforting presence right now.

                “ _Nightwing?_ ” Bruce called but the two of them ignored them.

                “ _I’m calling him now._ ” Barbara said listening to Dick’s labored breathing as the phone rang. She got his voice mail. “ _There’s no answer._ ”

                “Please, try again.” Dick begged as tears leaked from his eyes. He was in agony. She tried again. He stood from the arm chair and waddled slowly to the medical bay. He needed pain meds or something.

                “ _What is going on?_ ” Bruce growled through the speaker.

                “Something’s wrong.” Dick relied his voice hitching with a new wave.

                “ _Barbara, call an ambulance._ ” Bruce ordered.

                Dick shook his head. “No.”

                “ _Dick, if the pain is that bad, you need to go to the hospital._ ” He argued but Dick shook his head again.

                “I’m in the cave. I don’t think I could make it up there to meet them.” Dick replied with a strained voice.

                That really worried Bruce. The pain must be debilitating if Dick couldn’t even climb the stairs. “ _I’m on my way._ ”

                Dick heard him speaking to Jason, Tim, and Damian but he didn’t the words. He crouched down next to the bed, not having the strength to pull himself onto it. He was in agony so much that he couldn’t draw a full breath. He was cursing softly with each wave that hit him and he barely heard Barbara or Bruce speaking to him past the roaring in his ears. He needed Bruce. Where was Bruce?

                “ _I’m coming, love. I’m coming_.” He heard Bruce say softly in his ear.

                “ _Alfred and Leslie are on their way too, Dick. Just hang in there._ ” Barbara informed him.

                “Hurry. Please.” He begged.

                Dick grunted harshly and he had the strange feeling like something was trying to come out of him. He wrestled his pants down and reached toward his opening. His fingers touched something that definitely not part of his body. His eyes widened when it finally clicked. He was in labor!

                “Holy shit! _Holy Shit_!” He cried.

                “ _What_?” Barbara asked.

                “ _What’s wrong?_ ” Bruce added.

                “Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Dick chanted. There was no way this was happening right now.

                “ _What?!_ ” Everyone shouted at him.

                “I’m having a pup! I’m having a-“ He was cut off by his own shout as another contraction shook his body. He was vaguely aware of people yelling in his ear.

                “ _what the fuck-“_

_“A pup, are you serious-“_

_“This is a cruel prank to play, Grayson-“_

_“Everyone, shut up.”_ Came Bruce’s growl again and Dick could almost feel the Alpha that flowed in that one.

                “What do I do? What do I do?” Dick pleaded trying desperately not to panic.

                “ _Are you sure-“_ Bruce started to ask.

                “Yes, I’m fucking sure! I can feel it’s head!” He screamed.

                “ _It’s okay. Just breathe, Dick. Alfred and Leslie are five minutes away_.” Barbara said.

                “We don’t have five minutes!” He all but shouted before screaming as another contraction hit.

                “I _’m right here, Dick._ ” Bruce reassured and Dick sobbed.

                “But you’re not.”

                “ _I will be._ ” Bruce replied.

                At that, Dick took a deep breath and Rested on his haunches. He reached his hands down between his legs and pushed. His screams echoed through the cave, echoing off the walls and disturbing the bats rest above. He heard his family talking to him, asking what was happening but he couldn’t answer. It wasn’t long before the pup was cradled in his hands. It gave a strangled cry before it unleashed the full might of its lungs.

                “Oh. _Oh_.” Was all Dick could say as his fingers caressed the smooth skin covered in fluids.

                He heard the collective intake of breath in his ear and he knew his family could hear it. “ _What is it?”_ Bruce wondered softly.

                “It’s a boy.” Dick replied in awe. He laughed brokenly and smiled wide, listening to the cry of his pup. “He’s so beautiful.”

                “Master Dick?” Dick’s head snapped up at Alfred’s call and saw him and Leslie coming toward him. “My word,” Alfred said in shock as Leslie grabbed some tools and knelt down next to the new mother. She clamps around the umbilical cord and cut it quickly. She took the pup from him and quickly examined him, looking for any obvious signs of problems.

                Dick grunted as he birthed the placenta and Alfred helped him stand. “We need to get you two to the hospital.” Alfred said helping him step back into his pants.

                Dick’s eyes hadn’t left his pup. He could hear Barbara telling everyone that Alfred and Leslie had arrived and were escorting him to the hospital, but he could only focus on his little pup, who was now swaddled in a blanket from the med bay and significantly quieter.

* * *

 

                Bruce had to hold back from running through the hospital hallways in his hast to get to his mate. His mind had gone into auto pilot when he arrived back in the cave and he hurried back out as Bruce Wayne. When he had heard that cry for the first time, he felt his heart stop in his chest. He couldn’t wait to meet the little being who had produced such a wail.

                He reached the door and knocked politely before entering. He stopped short when he saw Dick in the hospital bed with their pup in his arms. _Their pup_. That little human was theirs. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come meet your son?” Dick said with a megawatt grin.

                Bruce approached slowly. He fumbled slightly when the pup was placed in his arms but he eventually settled into a comfortable position. The pup’s eyes were closed but he was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He looked up to see Dick gazing at him with a loving smile. “Are you okay?” Bruce asked.

                Dick nodded. “Other than giving birth to our son by myself, I’m alright. A little sore but that comes with the territory. He’s also fine. Full term and completely healthy.”

                “How did we not know?” Bruce asked.

                “It happens sometimes, Bruce.” Leslie said jumping in. “The mother never gains any weight, has any cravings, or any other symptoms of pregnancy. It’s not very common, but it happens.”

                Bruce nodded in understanding. “Have you thought of a name for him, love?” He asked.

                “How about Terry?” Dick suggested. “I saw it in one of your genealogy binders and I kind of like it.”

                “Terry,” He tested liking the way it rolled of his tongue. “It’s perfect.” He sat on the bed next to Dick and the two parents gazed down at the pup they had created together. Bruce was right. He was perfect.  


End file.
